Harry Potter and the road that he walked again
by Patronusfalcon
Summary: Harry is at the finale confrontation with Voldemort. Everyone is dead so all he is fighting for is survival. Something unecspected happens HPHG
1. Chapter 1

**Harry potter and the**

**Road that he walked again-first draft**

As Harry stood wand to wand with voldemort, there was a red and green light cascading in a huge dome around them. He wondered how everything got fucked up. Everyone that he cared about was dead. He had to watch as the entire Weasley family was exterminated in front of him. He had to witness as the loss of his best friend and love Hermione Granger as she got tortured and slaughtered by Bellatrix Lestrange. How could this happen?

Remus, Tonks, Mcgonnagal, even Dumbledore was gone now. It was only he and tom left.

Harry looked into the red slits that was voldemorts eyes and and saw nothing but pure hatred and darkness. Voldemort looked back and gave a sneer. Around them lay several slain deatheaters by the hands of Harry. He had gotten a lot of training this year. Under the supervision of Alastor Moody and Remus he had surpassed several high ranked aurors. If he so wished he could be the head auror.

His magical core had gotten a boost since his seventeenth birthday and had become quite powerful.

Suddenly Voldemort gave a scream and thrashed his arm outwards. The spell broke and in a spilt second nothing could be heard.

Harry reacted "sectumsempra!"

Voldemort shot a killing curse laughing.

"Really boy!? You dare use dark arts against me? The dark lord? I will show you.."

Before he could finish his sentence they realised that the two spells had connected and were swirling into a massive ball of light, lightning and blue sparks. The ball shot towards Harry engulfing him. Harry gave a roar as he was in immense pain. The pain was centred at his chest as if he was burning inside out. After what seemed like an eternity Harry managed to open his eyes even though he still was in pain. Voldemort was literally burning. He had black and white flames. A big whoosh and he was gone in the wind.

Harry gave a gasp and knew no more.

AN: Hey guys, this is my first try at a timetravel fanfic. Its gonna be a powerful harry who goes on to know what to come. Hope you will review and give me feedback.

Tnx

Patronusfalcon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

Harry felt like hell. It was a natural feeling after the training he went trough with Moody. His chest was aching and he was lying in a bed. He was breathing hard too.

He could hear a voice. It was distant, as if it was talking to him trough a brick wall. How curious. A voice that he had heard before. He knew this voice. It was impossible. She was dead.

"Harry?...Harry?...HARRY!"

Harry jumped up forgetting the aching. He was in the infirmary. How did he come here? What the hell is going on? Where is Voldemort? Is he dead? Then harry looked at the person who had yelled at him. Her bushy brown hair was unmistakeable. It was Hermione Granger. His best friend and true love, but she was dead. How is this possible? Too many questions were swirling around in his head. He realised that he had been in this position for far too long and Hermione was staring at him questionably.

"Hermione..?!" Harry croaked out.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked him with worry on her face.

Harry looked at her again. There was something wrong with her, but he couldn't place what.

"How are you here? Is everything over?" she looked at him with pity again.

"I am sorry Harry, the dementors got him" Harry looked bewildered.

What? Had dementors taken voldemort? Impossible. They were on his side not ours. How could they… then it clicked. The white light. The burning. The nothingness that came afterwards. The fact something was off with Hermione. He was in the past. The only person that he could remember being taken by a lot of dementors was…oh no!

Harry practically screamed

"What?! They took Sirius? How? We got to help him. We have to do something...Hermione, your timeturner, we must use it to save him"

Hermione said

"What? What are you talking about? I don't have a timeturner? Why would you think I would have one? Having one is illegal. You could be charged having one without permission from the ministry"

Harry's eyes bulged. Things were different. How? A parallel universe? He had to figure out how to deal with this.

"Hermione. Can you leave me alone for a while? I need to think a couple of things."

She looked at him with pity and said

"Of course Harry, take the time you need. I will go to the common room. See you tomorrow when you get out of here"

She walked out of there and Harry sank down into the sheets. He was in the past. A different past, but still in the past. Everyone was still alive. He could save them. He could change the timeline. He had to find the Horcruxes before the Tom could.

Then he started to laugh. He laughed louder and louder till Madam Pomphrey came out of her office and gave him a dreamless sleeping potion. He fell into a deep slumber.

As Harry walked out of the infirmary while thinking about what in the hell he was going to do about his small dilemma, he almost stumbled down the stairs that led down to the great hall. He managed to stop himself before he fell down, but almost had a heart attack. 'phew, that was close' he thought to himself while slowly but confidently walked down the staircase to dinner.

Harry walked into the great hall and looked around. He nearly got tears in his eyes as he looked around the magnificent hall. After the deatheaters had gotten inside Hogwarts in his sixth year the great hall had been smashed. Even after it had been rebuilt it was never the same again. He laughed to himself. 'There really was no reason to rebuild it' he thought with mirth. It was destroyed at the battle of Hogwarts anyway. As he looked around the hall once more he noticed that the entire hall was staring at him. He had stood on the spot for nearly two minutes without saying anything. The teachers gave him questioning looks, and Dumbledore gave him a look of sympathy. He didn't want his pity. It was no ones fault but Wormtail that Sirius was gone. Even though Sirus died in his fifth year last time he grieved for his godfather.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Ginny and Hermione. Hermione looked at him with a questioning look too. She was about to say something when Harry interrupted her

"Hermione, I will not talk about this in the great hall. Please, just let me eat some food. Madam Pomphrey may be one of the best healers in the country, but she did not let me eat what I wanted.

Ron snorted at that

"Hear hear, I remember once I stayed there. The only thing I got was porridge"

You could hear the distaste in his voice. Harry had not forgotten his best mates appetite. It was legendary after all.

" Fine! If you wont say anything I´ll leave you be" Hermione sounded hurt

"Mental that one" Ron whispered to Harry while grinning

It was Friday, the last day of classes and Harry had transfiguration before lunch. He was kind of nervous. He wondered how Professor McGonagall would react to his advanced skills in the field. Harry had decided that he wouldn't hold back this time. He would show his full potential and practice all the charms and spells he could find as good as he could. It was no secret that he was a mediocre student. There was actually a reason behind this. When he was younger and went to Muggle School he was getting good grades. When Uncle Vernon found out that the 'freak' got better grades than Dudley, he hit him with the belt and demanded that he not embarrass them like that. After that he dumbed down his answers to make Dudleys better. The fact that Dudley had pretty bad grades said a lot of how much Harry's grades dropped after that.

Harry went into the transfiguration classroom and sat in front of the class. He never did this. Ron looked at him with a glance, but sat down beside him. Hermione was headed to where Ron and Harry sat, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them. She huffed and sat at the desk beside them next to Justin Flinch fletchley.

As Professor McGonagalls stride could be heard down the hallway, the class quieted down. She walked in front of the class and had to take a double take when she saw who was sitting at the front of her class, but didn't say anything.

"Today class, since it is the last transfiguration class of the year we are going to explore something new."

A quit chattering broke loose as she said this. She broke through by continuing.

"I am going to show you some of the transfiguration you will learn in your fourth year. Mainly you are going to start on human transfiguration. This entails changing part of your body into another entity or animal." She rasped in her Scottish accent.

"Now! Can someone tell me the difference between Human transfiguration and an Animagus?"

Hermione`s hand shot in the air at once, but surprisingly so did Harry´s.

McGonagall while put out didn't miss a beat and said

"Yes, Potter?"

"Professor, the difference between Human transfiguration and an Animagus is that while

Human Transfiguration is a sub branch in Transfiguration in which one transfigures human body parts or and entire human being into another form. Meanwhile an Animagus, (Plural animagi) is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus. So as you can see plenty of difference." Harry listed deadpanned.

The class was in shock. Never da they heard Harry Potter speak up in class without being singled out no less answering such a difficult question. Ron looked at Harry as if he had grown a second head while Hermione`s eyes bulged.

McGonagall was staring open mouthed for a while, but soon found her tounge.

"Very good Mr Potter. Take 30 points to Gryffindor for that exceptionally well answered question."

Harry nodded.

At the end of class McGonagall had explained in extent what Human transfiguration was and now everyone had a bit of knowledge of what it entailed. At the end of class McGonagall looked at Harry

"Mr Potter, please stay after class."

As all the students had left she spoke up.

"Harry… How did you know that? You have never shown such dedication in my class before. Has something changed?"

Harry looked up at his old professor and thought back to when she had fallen at the battle of Hogwarts. With a sad smile he looked out the window

"I figured I had to take classes more serious if I am going to keep getting it these situations. I take it you heard of the incident that happened in the forest with Sirius Black the other day?"

She nodded solemnly

"Then you already know that he was my godfather."

She stared at him with a mix of shock and sadness.

"How would you know that? Albus assured me that you would not know this fact"

Now he felt a wave of annoyance rise. The stupid old tosser felt that he wasn't entitled to know the truth. He had almost forgotten this fact from the future.

" I found out in hogsmeade, when you talked to Rosmerta and Fudge, the idiot."

The Transfiguration Professor looked near death at what she heard.

"Well Harry, I did not have anything about not telling the truth, but you know the headmaster."

"Oh yeah I know the headmaster"

With that he picked up his bag and left for lunch. He was amused that she didn't correct him when he insulted the minister. A good day this was.

As the last week and weekend went by Harry distanced himself from the rest of his friends. He went to the Room of Requirement to practice new spells and build up his magical core. He also made a list of what to learn over the next year and what to do about the tri-wizard tournament. I obviously had to compete if not…maybe he would send a letter to gringotts at the start of summer and get a contact there. Goblins where powerful ally's after all. They didn't get into several gobbling rebellions by sitting on their arses counting galleons.

Yes that was good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter. 3

There was three weeks ago since Harry arrived in the past. Since then he had went to the Room of Requirement he has practiced his aim, repertoire of spells and growth of his magical core. The other reason for distancing himself from them was that it was difficult to see them alive again. Every time he went to sleep he had nightmares about what happened with his friends. He could see them die all over again. His friends were getting worried as he distanced himself from them more and more. They wouldn`t understand anyway. It wasn't like they could tell how he felt seeing them dead all the time. It was tearing him up inside every time Hermione smiled at him. He saw her beaten up with scars all along her body. Her skin white as death and the blank expression on her face as she laid in the castle ruins.

It was on the last day of the school year that something peculiar happened. He was sitting in his favourite chair in the Gryffindor common room when Ron came up to him.

"Mate, I don't know what has happened these last weeks, but you need to stop it right now"

Harry was about to retaliate by saying it wasn`t his bloody business when Ron cut in

"Hermione wont stop crying. Every time I mention you she starts to get teary eyed and runs up to the girls dorms. Get your shit together now or she wont forgive you"

Harry was in shock. He didn`t realise that Hermione was that upset that he wouldn't talk to them. He guessed he needed to clear some things up then.

"Alight mate, I will talk to her. Where is she now?"

Ron looked relived.

"She is in her dormitory. I will talk to you on the train tomorrow mate"

Ron waved as he ran out of the portrait hole going down to dinner.

Harry ran to the stairs to go up when he remembered the jinx that was on the staircase. He looked around for anyone to notice him. When saw that no one were close by he waved his wand in a peculiar matter while mumbling a counter jinx Moody had taught him. Satisfied he ran up to the fifth year dorm and knocked.

Not a sound was heard, so he knocked again. A muffled 'go away' was heard inside. Harry not to be without wits tried to open the door and walked inside.

It was a pretty basic layout of a gryffs dorm that met him. Five beds, with five trunks in a semi circle and a nightstand by the bed. Red and gold curtains around each bed. On the last bed to the right sat Hermione. She was sniffling while reading her transfiguration book. She looked up startled when she heard the door open.

"I said I didn't want to tal… oh Harry… what are you doing here Harry? You are not supposed to be in the girls dormitories, and how did you get past the jinx?

Harry grinned at her " That's for me to know, and you to find out."

She cooked a smile and whispered " Go away, I don't want to listen to you. I am mad at you"

Harry moved closer as she spoke and was now sitting beside her at her bed looking up at her. He put his hand over hers.

"Hermione, you know that I would never willingly make you cry or sad. Ron told me I was being a jerk for ignoring you for the past weeks, but the truth is that I needed to think about what happened to Sirius. For a second I actually believed that I might have another place to stay instead of he Dursleys."

Hermione looked into his green eyes. He hated lying to her. The fact was that he was actually done grieving the old dog. Sure he missed him, but for him he died in his fifth year, nearly three years ago

"Oh Harry, I´m so sorry. I should have thought that was the reason. I am so sorry about being such a crybaby about this. I thought you didn't want to our friend anymore after the incident."

"Never believe that Hermione, you are my best friend and rock. I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Harry then drew his wand and said "I Harry James Potter solemnly swear on my life and magic that I will always stand by Hermione Jean Granger as my ally and trusted friend, so mote it be"

Hermione looked shocked. A magical vow was unusual. Not many dared to do it because if you broke it you would lose your magic, and be turned into a squib. Not many wizards would expose themselves to that.

"Harry you shouldn't have done that. If you break it you will lose your magic!"

"Yes I would, but then I would have to leave you and I can't bring myself to do that. Especially since old voldyshorts always is after me." Harry grinned.

Hermione looked at him for a second and then jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.


End file.
